Spike Witwicky
"The Autobots won't be played for suckers." SPIKE WITWICKY is a mechanical genius, as interested in why things work as how. A caring father in his late thirties, Spike prefers construction work over academic pursuits, enjoying the feeling of accomplishment that comes with building something with his own hands. He has an artist's heart, and he relates well with the Autobots, who have been his friends since he was fourteen years old. Spike has a great respect for Optimus Prime, and he shares the Autobots' intense hatred for the Decepticons because he understands their purpose and ideals more than he admires their powers and abilities. History Canonical Theme History: In 1984, Spike was a 14-year-old adolescent working with his father Sparkplug on an oil rig when the Decepticons attacked. After the Autobots rescued them, they volunteered to become their native guides to planet Earth. Spike had many adventures with the Autobots, taking part in just about everything they did on Earth for at least the next few years. He became especially close friends with the Autobot Bumblebee. At one point, however, Spike was injured in a Decepticon attack, and his mind was transferred to the unstable Autobot X. The process began to play havoc with Spike's mind, allowing Megatron to manipulate him into attacking Optimus Prime and the Autobots. Only after nearly killing his father did Spike realize that he was being duped. His mind was subsequently transferred back into his body. In the course of his adventures with the Autobots, he met Carly, an impetuous prodigy and MIT graduate. Despite being smarter, older (she could drive), and hotter than him, Carly displayed a noticeable affection for the tech-savvy Spike. They eventually married and together had a child. Spike is a self-professed music geek. However, with real-life duties such as work, family and learning all he can about the Autobots getting in the way, he is finding it harder and harder to stay on the "cutting edge" in discovering music. More comfortable listening to old-reliables like Pearl Jam and Radiohead, that hasn't stopped him in at least trying to discover new sounds, even if his timing is off by about four years (in 2009, he just discovered The Arcade Fire). To compensate, he usually leaves the new musical discoveries up to Blaster, Jazz or his brother (though he usually secretly deletes a good majority of his brother's recommendations from his iPod after one or two listens). 'MUX Pre-History:' When Spike graduated high-school, he attended college, one of the first Witwickys to do so. To concentrate on school and family, he amicably parted ways with the Autobots. However, although Spike has a bright, exploring mind, after years of adventure and hands-on field work, he found it hard to prosper in a purely academic setting. He eventually dropped out, getting a job at Blackrock Construction. In 1993, Spike was jumped by Frenzy. The debilitating attack put Spike in a coma for two months and resulted in countless months of rehabilitation. During this time, Carly convinced Spike to rejoin the Autobots to protect not only himself, but their son. In 1996, Spike accepted an offer from The Oregonian to join their staff as a part-time staff writer. Spike agreed to write a monthly op-ed about Transformer-related issues and their impact on Earth, but only on the condition that he could write an occasional news story that was not related to the Transformers. The move angered many in the journalism community because the newspaper's policy up to that point, was to only hire reporters with at least four years of full-time experience. However, the gamble paid off. In 1997, Spike won a state Associated Press award with his three-part story about a family of Rwandan refugees who were living in Portland. As a side note, Buster submitted a well-received article he wrote for the school paper for the same award, but his article did not make it into the finalist circle. This again furthered the resentment between the two. 'MUX History:' After an unsuccessful stint at college and a few directionless months back in the construction world during the economic boom of the mid-90s, Spike rejoined the Autobots. Uncomfortable appearing in the limelight, he winds up spending most of his time in the repair bay, working hard to be the first human to attain the status of Autobot Medic. He occasionally works on call. However, Prime, sensing potential in Spike, has occasionally nudged him to more high-profile gigs, such as an occasional stint as a moderator between the Autobots and G.I. Joe. His relationship with G.I. Joe is guarded. However, thanks to a chance encounter at a comic book store (he was picking up a Spiderman comic for his son, Daniel, who was ill), he encountered Seymour Fine (Sci-Fi). The two formed a fast friendship and now the Witwicky household considers Mr. Fine part of the family. As for real family, Spike has an intense devotion to both his wife and his son. Aided by some excellent parenting from his father, Sparkplug, he has tried to provide for his family what he lacked when he was a kid (mainly stability). Aside from spending time with the Autobots and his family, he routinely checks in on his father, who is currently in a nursing home. Watching the slow decline of his father carries a weight on him that he seldom shows to others. He also has a contentious relationship with his brother, Buster Witwicky. Buster, no fan of the Autobots himself, and Spike have gone months without speaking to one another. Sometimes out of petty spite, sometimes out of real-life interferences. Spike was recently laid off his job at Blackrock Enterprises when G.B. Blackrock sold the company. Unexpected, he was contacted by Destro, who doubled his salary and offered him a sizable bonus to go to work for MARS. Spike accepted the offer, and later helped Destro and the Autobots evacuate people from the Sears Tower after it was damaged by Megatron and Starscream. In October 2009, Starscream destroyed Spike's house in retaliation for an interview he granted to CNN. In the interview, Spike said stated that humans could mount an effective counterattack against the Decepticons. Now, homeless, he is trying to figure out whether or not to move his family into Autobot City. He's also began to have disturbing dreams about an alternate version of himself and his brother, no doubt brought on by the recent stress. In early 2010, things seem to be looking up for Spike. After repeated prods from Cuffs, Spike has agreed to accept a financial stiphon from the Autobots and will now be able to work full-time in the Autobot medical facility and assume some minor diplomatic duties. In addition, Spike is eagerly awaiting the return of the The Ark as he is hoping to move his family in the storied craft, enabling his son to hopefully share in some of the memories Spike had growing up in that craft. Category:2009 Category:MARS OOC Notes Age Spike was born in 1970. He was 14 in 1984 when the Transformers woke from their 4 million year slumber. 1 He was 35 in 2005. 2 He will be 40 in 2010, although the effects of the Timewarp TP has regressed his age closer to the early 30s. Mindswap TP Spike has some residual effects from the Transformer mind swap TP. Spike's mind-swap didn't go so good with Motormaster - Spike spent a few weeks in the GI Joe medbay re-learning motor skills and he still goes to a speech therapist. The effects are the equivalent of a mini-stroke, but G.I. Joe doctors promise Spike a (probable) full recovery. Logs /Posts 2007 * April 16 - Blaster and Spike discuss music * July 23 - Luminous TP Finale * November 05 - Autobots Exiled * November 11 - Look out below! - Starscream makes a surprise visit to Autobot City 2008 * February 25 - Snoop returns to Autobot City * September 22 - Jem's Reunion Concert - Jem and the Holograms are kidnapped by Cobra * December 1 - A Holiday for Autobot City 2009 * September 23 - Now Megatron Is Literally Talking Out Of His Aft Exclusive Interview Fri Oct 09 ---- CNN - *Spike's face appears near Autobot City, Anderson Cooper is talking to him via live feed* As the world continues to heal from the catastrophic weather events of the past few weeks, we at CNN have learned of a potential major shakeup in the Decepticon ranks. *dramatic video show An unconscious Starscream being brought, some may say paraded, into Autobot City by a phalanx of humans*. The Decepticon known as Starscream has been captured by of all people, the controversial industrialist Destro, who, coincidentally, is the employer of Autobot ally Spike Witiwicky, who is with us tonight. Full interview can be accessed on CNN.com. Here are some excerpts. "I can vow that despite what Destro has done, he will receive no special treatment from the Autobots. In my opinion, and I think it is the opinion of many Autobots, Destro did a favor for the human race - that should be enough compensation. "Well...I still believe we are better off assisting the Autobots and not taking these tyrants on by ourselves. But...like Destro or not, he has shown that humans can play a significant role in this struggle." *Cooper's face appear onscreen again* "As I said, the full interview can be accessed on Cnn.Com November 22 - How Spike and Lifeline ended up on YouTube The elusive chameleon arrives at University of Oregon to do a little research of her own at the Library, when she happens upon this little scene right here... November 26th - An Autobot City Thanksgiving The Witwickys attempt to have a nice holiday dinner in Autobot City... December 20 - The Behemoth in Battle After first terrifying the masses, Trojan gets her resolve tested in combat. 2010 * February 02 - Mechanical Engineering Room Quartered Off February 05 - Interesting Meeting With the Joes *Spike's utterly confused face appears on the screen* OK - as Trojan has expertly pointed out - this person could be a Cobra op in disguise, but he genuinely seemed like a Joe. But a Joe who goes by 'Lowdown' held me at gunpoint for a few minutes tonight, saying an Autobot by the name of Goldbug attacked the Joe base. I haven't been able to get in touch with ANY Joes, but any Autobot leader, please contact Joe base ASAP to make sure things are on the up and up. Our relations haven't exactly been consistent and I would hate to have the Autobots be blamed for something they obviously didn't do. Let me know what I can do to help. Spike out. *Screen turns black* February 07 - Joe update *Spike's face appears on the screen* So - it looks like this 'Lowdown' character I spoke with isn't on the Joe roster - he just 'looks' like Lowdown. I already informed the 'real' Lowdown ... getting confused yet? - at Joe base and told him that there is an impostor near our base. For some reason, I don't think this is a Cobra op. After all, why would Cobra pull such a dumb prank when most Autobots are but a linkup away from Joe base to confirm that indeed - no Autobot has attacked the Joe base. Anyway - as usual, stay frosty. If you see someone who claims to be a Joe, ask for their identification. That is it. Spike out - February 28 - half duty *Spike's face appears on the screen - his shoulder in a sling* Heyah folks - my 35-year streak of not getting shot by another human... Decepticon - that's another story - ended a few days ago. One of those 'parallel world' clowns - I think he's the version of our G.I. Joe medic Lifeline - took a shot at me and hit my shoulder. Nothing permanent, but I'll be a bit slow in the coming weeks in the med bay. Just call me the one-armed bandit. I'll see what I can do to earn my keep around here until I have full range of motion again. Spike out. *with that, the screen goes black* Category:2008 Category:2009 March *March 8 - Visiting Hours: Spike, recovering from his gunshot wound, is visited by his brother. The two debate paying a visit to their darkUniverse selves. *March 18 - B-Boys: While Spike recovers from his injuries, the sight of a basketball hoop brings back memories to an ugly one-on-one game with his brother. *March 22 - Choices: Another flashback where Sparkplug offers Buster the chance to move in with the Autobots. Category:2010 Players Spike is portrayed by the same player as Jetfire, who has an IC bias against humans. *snerk* References 1 Transformers Production Bible 2 THE TRANSFORMERS: THE MOVIE Shattered Glass "The Autobots won't be playing us for suckers." SPIKE WITWICKY is a thug and a car thief, uninterested in anything in the world around him unless it brings him immediate pleasure or profit. A lifelong loser, Spike only gets along with his brother BUSTER, and sometimes even that relationship is strained. Unlike his brother, Spike is all thumbs when it comes to electronics, except in the creation of their mutual love: explosives! If it blows up real good, Spike can build it. Other that that, since Spike's divorce there’s little in his life besides stolen cars and random violence. Category:1984 Category:1970 Category:2005 Category:2010 Category:Active Category:Autobots Category:Autobot Medical Category:Characters Category:FCs Category:Humans Category:Medics Category:Witwicky Family